A Crooked tale
by jstormluver11
Summary: Kara Littleton was raised in Clinton, MS, moved to Charleston, WV, now all grown up and moving back to Clinton to become a minister.
1. The beginning

First and Foremost, this is a very first for me, please read and review, but please don't downgrade me for my writing style, I've been writing since 2005, and I have never wrote a story involving Ted or anyone close to him, I do not know them, I am not associated with them, I do not make money off what I write, It's all for entertainment purposes. Enjoy

I grew up in Clinton, MS, My daddy is a lawyer, my mother an interior decorator, We moved to Charleston WV when I was 9 to be closer to my grandparents who weren't the youngest bucks around, and weren't in the greatest health. I am no 20 years old, and just finished my college classes to become a minister, I am headed back to Clinton to earn my internship, not sure how things will pan out, but this is my dream.

So I got moved into my little 1 bedroom house, now to unpack, and get some dinner before Orientation at 5:30. I sighed, I was so starting to regret deciding on my internship down here, but it was one of the best intern programs. I pulled a care package from my mom from the fridge before pulling out a small frying skillet, I opened a package of tofu, cutting it into small pieces, adding organically grown onions, and Spinach, , I slid my tofu scramble onto a plate adding Organic goat cheese from back home, after I ate my dinner, I went in and brushed out my hair, put into a bun, brushed my teeth, and slipped on my sandals, I walked out into the sunroom office, I grabbed my orientation folder, and grabbed my keys, and walked out locking the door behind me, the sun hit my face, it was January 3rd, and it was nearly 70 degrees.

I walked into the church to meet up with the Minister that I was working for. I walked up the stairs into the Sanctuary, There was a young woman working with a group of children. "Hi, Can I help you?" She asked. "Um, Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Debussy." I said with a shy smile. "You mean Mr. Dibiase, He's in his office, and Children take a few minutes break." She then turned back to me. "You go down these stairs, take a left, you'll come to a wooden door, go through there, take the long hallway, There is a large wooden door on the right, that's his office." She said before turning back to her group of children. I took the directions she gave me, and soon came to the large wooden door, I was hesitant to knock. I raised my hand 3 times to knock, and finally the 4th time as I raised my hand to knock, the door opened, and I came face to chest with a very large man, I assumed was Mr. Dibiase. "I'm Kkkkaaarrrraaaa." I stuttered. "You're late." He said rudely before opening his office door and motioning for me to follow him.  
>"So Tell me about yourself, where you're from, what are your interests." He said with a smile.<br>"I'm KKKKAAARRRAAA…." I was in disbelief of who I was sitting in front of. "Yes we have established you're Kara, You will be here for 6 months, after that I will decide whether or not to send you through graduation, or if you haven't interned enough and be here another 6 months." He said.  
>"Thhhaaaannnkkk yyyoooouuuu Mr. Dibiase." I said trying to control my stuttering, I was cursing my inner self. I needed to go back to the inner counting and calm myself down.<br>"You can call me Ted, now tell me about yourself." He said trying not to laugh at my stuttering.  
>"I'm 20 years old, I graduated high school at 16, I entered college at 16 ½, and I just graduated from Fairmont State University on Dec 15th, I received my orientation package on Dec 17, and moved out here 2 days ago, I still haven't unpacked, I like to read, swim, was on the diving team, and am a former gymnast." I said finally getting over my nervousness. "Is your dad Jack Littleton?" He asked in confusion, I said "Yes, How would you know that?" "Your dad use to be a good friend that was until your family moved, we lost touch, I remember you being a tiny little sprout. He laughed. "Let me show you around." He said before standing up, I followed him up the same hallway I had walked down just earlier<p>

We walked through the church, through the nursing mother's area, the Jr church, and back into the Sanctuary, I saw the same woman wrangling what looked like a 4 year old little boy. "This is my ex-wife Melanie, and our grandson Trevor." He said taking the little boy from her. "Melanie, this is Kara Littleton." He said smiling. "Hi Kara, We just met a few minutes ago, when she first came in." She said.  
>"This is Jack and Megan Littleton's daughter." Ted said the rest of the orientation went off without a hitch; I got acquainted with the rest of the staff.<p>

A few weeks into the internship, I noticed Ted had an eye for me, I tried to ignore it, I really missed home, and had thought about giving up and going home, One night while driving into work, I broke down in tears, well I had been in tears all day, I really missed my parents and my little sisters. Ted noticed immediately that there was something wrong when I came in the door, I went straight to my desk and started on the paper work for the next Sunday's Church service. I didn't even notice when he left to take a break at 8:00, which was my usual time to go home. He came back in and handed me a bag, I opened it, and asked "What is this?" He smiled and said "You didn't take your break at 5, you didn't eat dinner, so I brought you a burger and Fried pickles from Lula's, I thought you might be hungry." I didn't want to be rude, but I had to tell him, "I've been a vegan since I was 12 years old, I don't eat meat, and if the pickles are deep fried in the big vats of grease that fry the chicken fingers, then I won't eat those either." I said before packing up my work folders and putting them away. "I'm out for the night, I will be back tomorrow at 9." I said grabbing my backpack and walking out the door.  
>The first month ended, and I was so thankful that it was over. <p>


	2. Oh Holy Hell breaks Loose

I stood at my kitchen sink, I was washing what dinner dishes I had, I sniffled and wiped my nose with my arm sleeve. I felt 2 arms go around my waist. "Come back to bed Shorty." He whispered in my ear, before kissing me on the neck, I tensed up "You hurt me, you know that right?" I said angrily. "You knew what you were getting into when you started dating a 46 year old man." He said before brushing my hair off my neck. "Excuse me, You approached me, I had a boyfriend, I had a life, one I was happy with, until I started that damn internship, and got mixed up with you. JUST GO HOME." I said turning to face him, I was hurting, and very angry at him. I shoved him as hard as I could, not much a 5'1 91lbs woman can move a 6'3 260lbs man. He just stood there staring at me. I knew I was in trouble, I was pressed against the kitchen counter with no where to go, out of nowhere, he starts laughing at me, my anger grew, I tried again to shove him, not making much progress, I headed towards the basement door, but before I could reach the door, I heard my front door open, then close, I heard his car engine start, and pull out of the drive way.

I woke up at 11 in the afternoon, I was depressed, walked to my kitchen cabinet, and noticed I was out of Coffee, I grabbed for my bottle of Ativan, and noticed I was out of that too, I was getting frustrated, I had to be to work at 1. I pulled out stuff to make lunch, but then decided to stop and grab something on the way. I stopped at Walmart to pick up my medicine, then ran to Cracker Barrel to order something to take to work with me. I walked in and ordered Pecan crusted Catfish Fillet, Deep Fried Okra, and Carmel apples with a Xtra Large Apple Cider to go. I noticed it was close to 1 when I pulled into the church, I put the car into park, grabbed my bag, and walked into the church, I over heard talking. "Why were you so late coming home last night, Do not put that little girl through the abuse you put me through." It was Melanie talking, who was she talking to, I stepped into the shadows, I normally don't evesdrop, but something was very off. I noticed Ted standing with his back to me. " I have a heart for younger women, look at you, you were 17, I was 27, I'm sorry, Not all women are like you and fight everytime it comes to a womanly duty to her man." He said making me cringe remembering the night before. "I will not get into that here Ted, not the place or the time, we will talk about this tonight when we get home. Just don't make a habit of being out all night." She said ending the conversation. I slid back to the door, and opened it, letting it slam, letting them know I was there.

Later that night, I sat eating my dinner, pondering whether or not to let Ted know that I know he's still living with Melanie. But I chose to make it easier, and let them be together, without them knowing I knew. When my night ended, Ted was working on notes, "I'm leaving for the night, won't be here tomorrow, I have a dr's appointment." I said he looked up at me "Ok, are we on for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, putting his pen down. I took off my bracelet that he had given me for my 21st birthday; I set it on his laptop keyboard. "We're through." I said before walking out of his office, trying to make it to my car before he could think clearly. I cried all the way home, after 7 calls from him, and 4 from Melanie. I shut my phone off, I took another Ativan, and laid down on the couch to try and calm my nerves, hoping that neither of them would show up at my door, and Thankfully I got my wish.

I got out of my appointment early, and went to the local community college to find another major, I decided that Ministry wasn't for me. It had broken my heart, and I wanted out of the church as soon as I could possibly leave. I looked over at my work folder sticking out of my bag, I pulled it out, and signed my resignation papers. I drove to the church, as I stepped out of the car, and I had 2 arms wrapped around my waist, I looked down at Trevor, who was hugging me extra tight. "Hey Buddy, are you visiting with Grandpa today at work?" I asked "Yep, I didn't have school, so I am hanging out here." My heart broke, I was going to miss him. I said "I have to go talk to grandpa, I'll come see you again before I go home tonight." He smiled "Ok just don't forget, you owe me a cookie." He said before I entered the church.

I came face to chest with Ted. "I thought you weren't coming in, How'd you're appointment go?" He asked heading towards his office. "My appointment went fine." I said, once entering his office, I waited for him to sit down, I pulled out the paper, and set it in front of him. "Why?" was his only response. "I'm not happy here anymore, I've changed my mind with my career path, and I have other credits that I can transfer down here, so I don't have to leave the area." I said. He picked up the phone, "Melanie, can you come to my office please." He said before hanging up the phone. "I said I was done, which means, I am leaving here, I don't need to talk to your wife." I said turning to walk away, coming face to face with Melanie. "What's wrong with you? You left here in a huff last night, wouldn't answer our calls, You know you can talk to me." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm done, I'm resigning, and going back to school to minor in Journalism and a major in Counseling." I said trying to walk away, I had a feeling it wouldn't be easy. Ted handed me a paper, It was my final forms for graduation. "What is this?" I asked really confused. "I meant to give it to you 2 days ago, but you were always in and out of the office, and I never got the chance." He said. "So I'm a minister?" I asked "Yes, you are a minister, and Melanie and I have talked, we'd like you to join our church as a Jr minister." He said smiling at me.

3 weeks later I crossed the stage and receive my Minister certification, my parents were in attendance after I walked the stage Brett and my parents were talking before I could stop him he was whispering to my dad and was holding his hand out as if to say wait a minute and I'll be with u all off a sudden dad came walking toward me as if to say I want answers and if I don't get them now I'm going to lose it.  
>He pulled me aside and said "What's going on with you and Ted? And Do not lie to me." "We've went out a few times, nothing much more than that, but I broke it off about 3 weeks ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, just didn't think much of it because there was really nothing to it." I said not lying to my dad.<br>I walked towards Brett. "I kicked your ass as a child, I can kick your ass now." I said not giving him a chance, I put him in a head lock, and kicked his legs to take him to the ground, before long we had a crowd growing around us. "She's biting me, she's biting me…. That's my nipple. Let go of my underwear." He screamed as I did everything in my power to make him scream. "Tap…Tap" I said still biting his nipple, and had a decent grip on his boxer shorts. I could hear Melanie laughing. " Ted, are you going to intervene?" I heard her say "Uh no, She's vicious." He said. Finally Brett gave up and tapped.  
>I got up brushed my skirt off, brushed my hands off "That is how you take down a 6'2 man." I said with a smile on my face. I could hear Mike and Teddy laughing and teasing Brett, calling him a wussy cause he got beat up by a girl.<p>

Later that night my parents left to go back to West Virginia, It was going on 9:30 when there was a knock at the door. I crawled out of my bed, grabbed my robe, walked down the hallway, turned on the porch lite, I opened the door ….

To Be Continued…


	3. Betrayal

I couldn't shut the door fast enough to keep him from barging in. "Now you're going to talk to me, we aren't done yet, I love you, and I want to fix what is broken about us." Ted said pushing his way into my house. "You lied to me, Melanie isn't your ex-wife, she's your wife, and you still live with her, I know because I went to the court house and I got proof, need I say more, please leave." I said starting to shake uncontrollably. I started to cry "Please don't make this harder on either one of us." I said trying to walk away. He laid something in my hands, when I opened them; I noticed there was the finalized, dated, and notarized divorce paper. "Is this supposed to change everything? Handing me these papers is supposed to cover for your lies; you're a minister, a man of god, and look at what you're doing to me."

Before I could get far enough away from him, his lips were slammed against mine, I couldn't get a sense of my surroundings enough to protect myself. I started hitting him with balled up fists, but nothing was phasing him, he soon he stopped, and pushed me towards the hallway. "Bedroom now." He said pushing me down the hallway, as I came to my bedroom door; I knew nothing would stop him.  
>I was hesitating going into the room. He could feel my fear, and gently pushed me through the door "Bedroom now." I backed away, hoping his urge would pass, it wasn't something I enjoyed the first time, and I knew it wouldn't be something I would enjoy this time. "Clothes off" He said blocking the only exit from my bedroom. I started to cry, maybe the tears would make a plea to his heart, and he'd understand, but my pleas only made him more upset. "Clothes off, or I will remove them for you." He said waiting for me to take them off. When I didn't comply with his wishes, his hands went to night shirt, and started to undo the buttons, my hands followed his, trying to stop him just like the first time, only this time I got the response. "Don't fight, you know it's going to be much worse if you fight, I'll get what I want, willingly, or by force, I will get what's mine." I started to cry harder as he slid my shirt off.<br>His hand caressed my cheek; his lips went to my neck, before guiding me the bed, and gently pushing me down on it.

In defense, I gently pushed my hands to his chest, trying to make him stop. When he didn't budge from the crook of my neck, I tried to push harder. "Ted Please, this isn't the way to do this, we should both be willing." He let go of me, moving to what use to be his side of the bed. "Take your under clothes off, while I undress." He said sitting up on the side of the bed, his shit came off, then the rest of his clothing.  
>I knew that my panties were my only saving grace, and I refused to remove them. In one last move of self-defense I balled up my fist and planned to punch him in the back of the head, before I could swing, he grabbed my arm, pushing me back down on the bed. "Fighting will get you nowhere." He said reaching for my panties. I struggled, and kicked at him, I knew if he got them off, He would get what he wanted a 2nd time and I wasn't willing. I crossed my legs in hopes he couldn't get them off. But in one swift motion, he grabbed the base of my panties, and pulled on them, I heard a rip, he pulled a 2nd time, and heard an even louder rip, this time, I saw him discard them on the side of the bed. I tried to close my legs, before I could, I felt gentle pressure, and he was using his knee to keep my legs open. I looked down, saw his male body part, I tried sliding away, but in his defense, he put gently pressure on my pelvic bone to keep me still. "Don't struggle, it's not that bad once you get used to it, this is only your 2nd time, and I know you're scared, just close your eyes and don't think about what I'm doing." He said reaching for the nightstand, he pulled out a condom. As he relaxed to put it on, I kicked my foot up and connected with his testicles. I heard him groan in pain. "You Stupid Bitch." He cursed at me before his open hand met my face. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks, in 15 minutes, he rolled off of me, curled up beside me, and tried to play the loving boyfriend. "I'm really sorry, just don't fight me anymore, it gets really old, and I don't like hurting you, but when I get in one of these moods, I don't stop until I've relieved the pressure." He said brushing the sweaty hair off my face, before nuzzling my cheek. "Please get away from me." I said almost silently.<p>

I tossed and turned most of the night, I woke up the next morning to find my house empty, but found Fresh Coffee, Waffles, and Veggie Bacon piping hot sitting on the counter with a note.  
>Kara-<br>I forgot church clothing, I also needed a shower, and I made breakfast.  
>See you in a few hours,<br>Love-  
>Ted.<br>P.S.  
>Sorry about last night.<p>

I went into the bathroom after eating my breakfast, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail to see a huge bruise on my face with a black eye. I tried everything to cover it up, but nothing was working. So I did what I could, and then Put on a pair of Sun Glasses and headed to the church.


End file.
